Being the Sea God
by LilacAndViolets
Summary: "It's hard being a god, harder as one of the Big Three but even harder being a godly father..."


Being the Sea God -  
Summary: "It's hard being a god, harder as one of the Big Three but even harder being a godly father..."

Poseidon sighed in defeat, that order from Zeus was destroying all his fun. He could have been enjoying himself on the mortal world but nooooo, that brother of his was just so vain and proud of himself that he just had to ban any contact or any access to the mortal world and while he loved staying on Olympus it was quite boring when there was no conflict. The things he usually did on Olympus were all done like:  
Arguing with Zeus whether who Mother Rhea liked best: check.  
Arguing with Zeus about whether sea or sky catastrophes are cooler: done.  
Fishing? Did again and again for so many times that it got extremely boring.

'Yes, Zeus could be the god of theater with all his drama' he mused. And as usual these days his mind wandered back to his currently only demigod son, Percy Jackson.

Ah yes that boy was different, not only because he was the child of the Great Prophecy. Plenty of things made him different from all the other demigod children he had. Like his name, his name was the same name as one of Zeus's sons even though he was the son of Poseidon. And his girlfriend made him stick out like a sore thumb as she was a daughter of Athena and He and Athena have been bitter rivals for so many centuries.

More or less it started from his mother Sally Jackson.

To Poseidon, Sally was a queen among mortals, the kindest, sweetest and most sacrificing mother, a perfect mother in his eyes. She was the only one who he truly fell inlove with and not just go crazy with lust, she was tho only one who he offered to build an undersea palace and the first to refuse. She didn't want to be separated from her baby and he understood that by sending him to Camp Half-Blood she would be separated from him, and though it wasn't the wisest decision he was more selfless than his other lovers and her only moment of selfishness was when she didn't give up Percy even though it was the safest option.

Then there was Percy himself.

He was a nice boy, the very first who he'd seen refuse immortality and godhood. His wish was for us to pay attention to our children and give Hades and the minor gods cabins on camp and thrones on Olympus. Personally, Poseidon thought that Hades and the minor gods enjoyed his wish.

Percy was as selfless as his mother and Poseidon was truly proud of him.

Poseidon always listened to his son's prayers and granted them best he could. Like when he prayed at his first offering for his father to give him a sign, to know who he was, answered the next day after a Capture the Flag game. His prayer the next year for help was answered when he claimed Tyson his son. His prayer to get to the Princess Andromeda cruise ship was answered when he sent the hippocampi. His prayer for the protection of his friend Grover at the sea was granted though with Zeus there he could only grant it after he received the Nemean Lion's fur.

But with every gift there was a sacrifice.

Percy didn't always understand his gifts as most demigods don't. When he claimed Tyson, he could feel Percy's resentment and a bit of anger and felt sad about it but he knew that Tyson would play a huge help. Tyson had proved all this right and became an excellent blacksmith. Secretly, the cyclops was always his second favorite next to Percy (though he wouldn't tell Triton that, EVER).

Percy was the hero of Olympus and all that but he still would've loved Percy even if he wasn't, to him Percy would always be a better hero than Hercules or Theseus and always his favorite son.

Suddenly it hit him. An idea that could exploit one of the loopholes in Zeus's demand. Zeus had said that they weren't allowed to contact their demigod children but he didn't say that they weren't allowed to WATCH their children. He smiled, maybe it wouldn't be so boring after all.

He filled a bowl with saltwater and waved his hand over it, his powers slowly working as he thought:"It's hard being a god, harder as one of the Big Three but even harder being a godly father...especially when your son is the child of a Great Prophecy and have an idiot as a brother"

-  
First time to write a PJatO fic but it was fun. Hope Poseidon doesn't seem OOC! Likle? Hate? Please review!


End file.
